


Centerfield

by tooru34



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Baseball, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooru34/pseuds/tooru34
Summary: This story follows seven (7) kids`s lives as they grow and go through difficult times together. Sometimes someone else`s life may look easy but it`s hard to see what happens behind closed doors.





	1. Before starting!

This is something I`ve written last year. It isn`t finished and maybe this way I could actually finish it? We will see. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Get to know them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little info about them! Nothing major, you`ll find out more as you read.

I`m planning to do a time skip so when that happens I`ll give out the new information.

* * *

Itsuki Endo

Age : 14. April 2nd

Height : 154cm / around 5`1 ft

Hobby : baseball

Favorite food : None at the moment

Worries : His height, starting high school, dad`s new lady friend.

Lives with his dad.

Not very confident in himself. Book smart but not very street smart. Has got beaten because he didn`t want to fight "We can figure it out without fighting". Has his friends`backs and they got his. Likes to think that everyone has something good about themselves. Forgives too easily, not a pushover.

* * *

Reo Ito

Age : 14. January 26th

Height : 163,6cm / around 5`4 ft (His height is important to him `cause he feels short.)

Hobby : baseball

Favorite food : macaroni

Worries : Girls think that he`s a player

Lives with Riku, their parents are barely home because of their work. (they travel a lot)

May come off as a tough guy but is really caring and lovable. Loves the people around him and would do anything and everything for them. The one with the bad jokes, flirty.

* * *

Riku Ito

Age : (still) 15. October 4th (Will turn 16 that year.)

Height : 173cm / around 5`8 ft

Hobby : None besides sleeping at the moment

Favorite food : tuna salad

Worries : Will he find something that he enjoys

He`s a very chill person. Mainly does things that he actually enjoys. Not much of a people pleaser. May not seem like it but he is quite the romantic type.

* * *

Addison Fischer

Age : 14. February 16th

Height : 172cm / around 5`7 ft

Hobby : baseball

Favorite food : stew

Worries : family life

Lives with his dad and twin brother.

She likes to put others over herself "Everything`s fine if you are fine". Always down to have fun. Doesn`t like to talk about her problems. Very extroverted and makes friends easily.

* * *

Hazel Kou

Age : 14. January 7th

Height : 166cm / around 5`5 ft

Hobby : creative writing

Favorite food : macaroni

Worries : Will she make friends at her new school, her mom.

Lives with her grandmother. They have a cat.

She is open about her things if someone asks, will get uncomfortable if she starts to cry ( doesn`t like crying in front of people). Really outgoing but can get anxious over small stuff.

* * *

Owie Folorunsho

Age : (still) 13. November 23th (will turn 14 that year)

Height : 159cm / around 5`2 ft

Hobbies : boxing,baseball

Favorite food : noodles, curry

Worries : can they get through high school without back lashes

Lives with their parents.

Gladly pleases people but if you mess with their loved ones, it`s game over. Kind of quiet, a friend that everyone needs. Doesn`t rely on violence but will if need to. Oblivious. Their dad taught them how to box. When you get to know them, it`s like a whole new world.

* * *

Matthew Ridel

Age : 14. July 17th

Height : 169cm / around 5`6 ft

Hobbies : baseball and yoga with his mom

Favorite food : will eat anything and everything

Worries : former bullies, starting high school

Lives with his mom, visits his dad rarely.

His friends are everything to him. He feels blessed to have them. Hides his emotions a lot and usually comes off as angry / on edge. Not good at expressing himself but once it starts it`s showtime. Would help a stranger out ( even if they didn`t ask for help). He`s very smart and the others ask him to tutor them all the time. Always down to fight if it`s for someone.

* * *


	3. A sound / ch 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I`m naming the chapters after their first words/sentences.

A sound of a ball hitting a player`s bat echoed on the court.

“RUN!”

The excited crowd of students from two different schools shouted to the player.

He really hit a long one this time huh. He immediately dropped the bat and ran as hard as he could towards the first base. It was really lucky that the last one went on a long ride.

The hitter was at third base when he saw one of the players from the enemy team pick up the ball. He couldn`t slow down. He didn`t want to. He wanted his team to win, who wouldn`t. He ran pass the base, heading to home. They needed three points, only three. A home run would give them four.

The crowd was still standing and screaming. He didn`t hear a beat `cause all the sounds in his ears were gone. His pounding heart, thoughts about making it to the home base in time and winning were the only things he acknowledged at that moment.

The ball was coming back full speed from behind the centerfield towards the catcher. As he hopped over the home line, the ball hit the catcher’´s glove. Suddenly all the voices and sounds came back, the loudest being the coach`s, which startled him. His teammates rushed to him and briefly celebrated. The buzzer went off signaling that the game was over. They won, finally.

“ Number 8!”

A scary looking tall man yelled at the player.

“What the hell was that! Don`t take such risk, you could have gotten an out. You should`ve waited at the third base!”

He continued without mercy. Their coach really isn`t a bad person, he just gets heated easily and wants to make sure that everything works out.

“Sorry coach! I just really wanted our team to win.”

Number 8  apologizes.

“Me  too buddy.”

The coach smiles widely and taps the boy`s shoulder. A smile crept on his face as well.

“But damn, I seriously can`t wrap my head around the fact that the youngsters are dying their hairs bizarre colors. I almost called you by someone else`s name! Light pink? It suits him but damn kids these days.”

The coach mumbled to himself and gathered around the rest of his team.

“Alright everyone! Even though this was a practice game, we won and should be proud. And above all, we should learn from this. This year`s school year has barely began so we have plenty of time to improve our skills. As everyone could notice, I put all the new freshmen out on the field today. By doing that it allowed me to see your skills. All of you did great, be proud of yourselves. We`ll continue at the end of the week, Friday, so go home and get well rested.”

The coach, Mr. Tahoki, announced.

“ Yes sir!”

The team yelled loud and clear.


End file.
